mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuele Tattaglia
Samuele Tattaglia was the head of the Tattaglia Family from 1992 until his death in 2011. Biography Samuele Helento Maria Henry-Vincente Carmine Enzo von Tattaglia III was born to Giacomo "Gambino the Pimp" Tattaglia and Maria Agniello in the city of San Marino, Italy. Tattaglia family immigrated to France in 1978. Tattaglia was loved by women, who were impressed by his charm, and he was involved in prostitution and pornography as a young man. He made money off of these businesses, and founded the Tattaglia Family soon after. Tattaglia's criminal offensives were racketeering, prostitution, drug trafficking, murder, conspiracy, extortion, bribery, contract killing, loan sharking, money laundering, hijacking, fencing, theft, and fraud, as his family rose to become one of France City's Five Families. Tattaglia constructed the Tattaglia Mansion in the late 1990's, based in his territory of Crazy Town after a feud with the richer Arbogastt Family. Samuele Tattaglia's womanising often led him to be thought he was cheating on his wife Mary Tattaglia, though he in fact didn't, and him and Mary truly loved each other. He was telling the truth after all. In 2007, Tattaglia invested in the drug trade, allying with Virgil Sollozzo in 2009 when he moved his organisation from Turkey to France. He made tons of money, while his sons took over Little Town from the Corleone Family. Tattaglia was enraged after Vito Corleone's son Michael Corleone murdered Sollozzo, and a war, The Five Families Mob War began. Samuele's son Bruno Tattaglia was murdered in 2010 in response to the shooting of Vito Corleone back in December 2009, and also for the murder of Frankie Malone in 2010. Charlie Trapani threw him into a cremation oven at Tito Morelli's, a funeral parlour where the body of the Tattaglia Capo and Sam's brother, Rudolph Tattaglia would be cremated after a ceremony. Don Tattaglia agreed with the Barzinis plan to weaken the Corleones if his family in turn become their slaves and allowed Barzini hitmen to kill Santino Corleone in September 2010. they gunned him down at the Little Town Plaza. Next month, Tattaglia met with Don Corleone and other members of the Commission, hoping to discuss an end to the Five Families Mob War. Don Corleone gave assurance that as time went by and his position became stronger, that he would not attempt any individual vendettas. He was also forced to accept the drug trade in his territories, which scared away his politicians, forcing him to give some of his police protection to the other families. Meanwhile, the Tattaglias' royal bosses, the Barzini Family chiselled away at Trapani and Pete Clemenza's territories in Crazy Town, and the Corleones were not allowed to retaliate, since their boss Michael Corleone ordered them to be patient, allowing the Barzinis and their slaves - Tattaglias to have a false sense of security. Vito swore on his grandchild's name that he would not go to war, but Michael plotted out his own actions, hoping to end all of the rivalries, thus breaking Vito's words. Quotes Death Don Tattaglia was killed at the St. Sebastian's Hotel in Crazy Town by Corleone Capos, Charlie Trapani and Rocco Lamp, who were sent to murder him. Trapani bribed his bodyguard on the staircase to let him through, and the guards on the top floor were gunned down in a hail of bullets, and Tattaglia was shot in the body parts with a Tommy Gun 50 times and twice in stomach only by Double-barrel Shotgun. Tattaglia was succeeded as Don by Osvaldo Altobello (who would not actually be the don but more of an on-off de-facto boss) and his son, Rico Tattaglia. In the video game In the game is it possible not to kill the hooker Don Tattaglia is with. But who really cares for her life anyway? Gallery Sammy_Tattaglia.png|Sammy in the movie. Sammy_and_Vito.jpg|Sammy and Vito Corleone hugging. Sammy_Tattaglia_dead.png|The death of Samuele "Sammy" Tattaglia. Freddie_Nobile.png|Sammy with Nobile in the movie. Samuele_Tattaglia.jpg|Tattaglia is scheming an evil plan. Category:Killed in Action Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tattaglias Category:Italians Category:The Godfather Category:Dons Category:Characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:Old Farts Category:Perverts Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Slaves Category:Gang Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Fathers Category:Company Owners Category:Mobsters Category:Overweight characters Category:Father of Don Category:Father of a Boss Category:Sammarinese